


Dinner Talk

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: Some post dinner chat between the old goats





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this little exchange and wanted to write it lol

Two bowls of pasta were balanced in Asgore’s hands as he walked to the living room. He smiled as he offered Toriel her bowl, which she gladly accepted with a ‘Thank you, dear’. The two had strayed away from the traditional dinner at the table whenever Frisk was absent for the night and at one of her other guardian’s houses. They had taken up the habit of stretching out on the couch with a simple meal, just enjoying the other’s presence and relishing the background noise of whatever happened to be on the station.

Asgore sat down on the worn leather of the couch, making the springs squeal in protest at the added weight. Toriel leaned up against him as she ate another forkful of the zesta pasta and sauce, sighing as she relaxed against her loving husband. They sat in calm silence as they finished up their meal, neither of them really paying attention to whatever was coming from the speakers.

They placed their two bowls on the coffee table as they finished. With their bellies full, Asgore and Toriel just reclined in their seats before the night grew too old, enjoying the last few hours of the evening before they had to retire for the night. Asgore wrapped an arm around his wife as she rested against him. A short ringtone sounded from her pocket, and she began fishing in her robe for the culprit. She giggled after the screen flashed on, the queen covering her mouth as she read the short message.

“What’s that, honey?” Asgore asked, trying to peek over her shoulder with a curious smile.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Toriel said, as her thumbs tapped on the screen.

He grinned as she tried to turn the phone from his view. “That laugh sure didn’t sound like nothing,” he said with a smirk, before trying to snatch the device playfully from her fingers. The two giggled as he struggled to get a grip on the phone-- each effort Asgore made was quickly foiled by Toriel’s nimble hands. Their endeavors eventually lead to Toriel retreating until she was stuck at the arm of the couch, her arms folded as she defiantly kept her phone against her chest. Asgore tried to sneakily reach and snag the device from her, but her defenses were too great.

“It seems we are stuck at a stalemate,” she noted with a snicker. 

Asgore merely shook his head as he struggled with her grip. “What if I asked nicely?”

She pretended to think for a second before she turned him down with a simple shake of her head.

“Please?” Asgore attempted diplomatically, one last time. Toriel simply giggled as she looked into his eyes, quickly kissing his nose as he stopped fighting for her phone.

“Well,” she started, “I texted Sans to see if he could take Frisk to school tomorrow, because I was thinking of staying home for the day… And I was going to ask you later if you would care to join me.”

“Join you?” he asked, feigning horror. “You mean skip the workday and spend the whole morning with you?” He stroked his beard in mock thought. “But-”

“But? I’m the only ‘butt’ you need.” Toriel smirked. 

Asgore took a second to respond. She had said it so innocently that it took him aback, a slight shade of red appearing on his cheeks. He could see the deviousness in her eyes as she chuckled up at him. A smile curled on his lips as he placed a hand on her side, the king bursting out in a laugh at her very appropriate pun. 

“When you put it that way, I really don’t think I can refuse.”


End file.
